


Cola Break

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: A discontinued piece on the main four in the Commonwealth.





	Cola Break

Tord remembers the day the bombs fell, October 23rd, 2077, he was stationed in Boston on his ship when the blinding light began and his crew began screaming, some were up top and others, like him, were down below.  
The blast was white hot, blinding him and throwing him off guard, he heard the sirens blaring and the crew banging on doors, begging to be let it, but he couldn't move, only able to slide down to the floor and tear up as it became hard to keep his eyes open, he heard his first mates yelling as he closed his eyes and then it all went black and silent.

Matt was born into the higher stands of Diamond City, he never had to work for a meal and rarely went into the market by himself, always accompanied by Bertie, his family's Mr. Handy.  
He'd seen his fair share of mercenaries in all the years he'd been watching them from the balcony, all dressed in metal armor and holding large assault rifles in their arms, he knew that guns and bulky armour were better for protecting the city than pre war baseball uniforms and bats but every time he'd mentioned it he was shot down, so at twenty four he sat in his favourite spot, waving down at the mercs as they passed.

Tom wasn't human, he'd always know he wasn't, his skin peeled away from his left eye to reveal electric blue frayed circuits and his right foot was nothing more than a skeletal frame, and that wasn't even mentioning his eyes, pure black with no hint of light in them but still able to see.  
He tried to keep a positive look on life and search for the Railroad, who he knew would help him, but as the days turned into weeks and then into months he began to give up hope that they were still around and that he was going to be fine in the Commonwealth, the only place he had to call his own was a Slocum Joe's, half caved in with awful mould but just enough space for him to pull a single mattress behind the counter and set up a loaded shotgun and a tripwire nearby, he held his soft teddy bear close as he slept at night with rain dripping beside him.

Edd lived in a vault, one that he'd never really considered his home as much as everyone else had.  
He didn't enjoy his job as the vault marriage counsellor, having to hear everyone's problems and him unable to suggest anything but 'communicate' and hope the same couple isn't back within the week, which they always were.  
The Overseer was nice enough, he supposed, and he was grateful that she'd opened the vault doors to the outside so they were able to trade with the Commonwealth and he got to hear their stories, of towering Deathclaws, giant skyscrapers and of course, his absolute favourite mystery, the synths.  
He'd been selling most of his prized possessions to the traders he'd met, and even begged some to save him pieces of armour and small weapons, and today was the day.  
He pulled on his metal combat armour over his vault suit, packed his backpack with the small amount of food, water and stimpaks he had, loaded his 10mm pistol and picked up Ringo, his ever faithful black tabby and bid goodbye to the vault he'd called his home.  
His first breath out in the Commonwealth stung, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, but it seems I've almost abandoned this fandom in favour of others, this was posted on Amino and Tumblr and was ignored, but considering how utterly stupid I was in writing it I can only blame myself.  
> I mean, three British lads in Boston? Yep, thank you past me for forgetting where they lived.  
> I really do want a Fallout set in another country, even England, and suddenly I feel like planning out an English Fallout.  
> NTMY is still ongoing, if you still hold any hope please just be patient with me.  
> Title is a reference to Nuka Break.


End file.
